


Nerve

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin gets Joker to help him live out a fantasy he has about a certain hero.  Whether Nightwing will play along is the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerve

"And you're sure this'll really get Nightwing interested in you?" Drew out Joker, eyes wandering over the bounds wrists and ankles that were spread out wide. Only the tight underwear-like shorts were missing, since the rest of the suit kept the look more authentically dangerous, rather than an obvious kink. "I think I need another go."

"No!" Retorted Tim, struggling with his body not to keep that in mind. "I need Dick- I mean, Nightwing, to do this."

The clown laughed, not getting it wasn't a joke, "Oh, you will be getting a dick from one of us, I will assure you."

Blushing and sighing slightly in relief, Robin smiled to himself, "Okay, uh, thanks, I guess."

Joker ran his nails over the ass, earning a moan, "Thank you, what?" He smacked a cheek for good measure.

"Thank you, Daddy," murmured Robin, growing more red when he was spanked enough to shout it repeatedly.

Once Joker cackled at how it echoed through the room, he backed up, "If I didn't leave some sort of mark on you, Nightwing would think I was some sort of looney." Giggling to himself, he looked up at the sound of crashing, moving around to kiss Tim before he waved, leaving the room with a cartoony run.

Robin put on a distressed face when Nightwing's shadow fell across the wall from the doorway behind him. "Damn it, he got away!" He tried to look back, "Sorry about all this, I couldn't fight him off." He cried out when his more bruised cheek got hit.

The glove tightened over the ass until a groan sounded, "I don't believe this for a second. You've been awfully conveniently positioned by Joker lately, but this one takes the cake."

Tim huffed a bit, letting the air out when his back was smacked, "You think I planned all of those attacks on me?"

"I think you planned for 'Daddy' to do something like this for months." He noticed the squeak, moving back to start undoing his skin-tight suit, "But the main problem I have with this isn't that you've been screwing Joker, surprisingly. It's really that I'm not your daddy." He noticed the ass clench a bit. "You'd like that, huh? Well, you didn't need to be an idiot and screw Joker of all-"

"Shut up, Nightwing! You better get it straight that I can have sex with whoever I want. Even when we have sex, and you never talk to me again, I'll still have sex with Joker. Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Robin immediately calmed once his hair was rustled momentarily, making him also get embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't know why I yelled. I'm an idiot."

Nightwing struggled to get his tight suit off before he could finally have erection rub up against the tight ass, "True, but... You're sorry, what?"

Tim groaned, swallowing a bit before replying, "Daddy."

"Say it all," growled Nightwing, who then got a smirk on his face, "I won't eat out someone who isn't compliant."

The sidekick squirmed in front of the hero, getting overly excited, "Ah, sorry, Daddy! It won't happen again."

Richard crouched before the ass, kissing along the cheeks, loving how irritated the skin was. "Oh, Tim, I've been waiting a long while for you. You know that?"

"No, Daddy, I didn't," whined the teen, his gloves tightening in the binds to the point it hurt. He felt a tongue rolling around his balls, making his head smack on the table as he got out, "Daddy, can you use your hands, please?"

The mouth captured one of his balls, while a hand still trapped in a glove began to pump him. Dick lavished the balls, moving the tongue up to the ass to prod his slick organ at the entrance. He paused a moment, "You use condoms with Joker, right?"

Tim was half out of it as he was pumped at a rate he wasn't used to so soon. Nightwing was too generous to really be a mean father figure. "Aah, yeah, usually," he finally replied.

"'Usually' is not a good answer. Who knows what he could have!" Nightwing dragged his rubber gloves down the thighs slowly, before finally removing his gloves. "Relax your ass, since I'm not going easy on it."

"Yes, Daddy," Robin murmured, eyes opening wider when he felt the skilled tongue flicker over it lightly, "Please, Daddy, please." Having to do so little to have a tongue deeper inside his entrance was a nice break, he'd admit. "Don't forget about my..." He arched the best he could as he felt the hand back to his cock, knowing Dick really was having fun with him.

With enough spit that it fell back down the taint, Nightwing wiped above his mask before getting up and stretching his legs a bit, "Where's the lube, baby?"

Tim looked at the blurring surroundings, "Probably in a... a drawer or something." He heard the metal drawers about ripped open, flinching at the clattering until he heard the man return behind him. "Daddy, can you be rough with me?"

"What else would I be?" Dick snapped, opening the top so he could rub the tip of the bottle over the pucker before sticking it in just enough. "Mm, make sure and relax, baby," he breathed, squeezing the bottle to get the lubricant inside as far as he could. Nightwing didn't stop until he heard whimpers, "What does Daddy need to do now?"

Tim growled a bit, "Shove it in me!" He earned nails dragging down his back, "Daddy, please, just stick it in. I don't need to be stretched." He kept whining as a finger wriggled its way into his entrance, making him change him tune.

"You need what I say you need, baby. You know that." The hero snapped, second finger less forgiving to his natural tightness. "If this takes you too long, I might just go on my way, and send Batman to come clean this up."

Robin blushed deeply at the idea he'd get caught by yet another attractive man, "Stop..." He smiled a bit with a spark of an idea, looking back the best he could, "Or you could fuck me harder, since clearly your fingers aren't doing shit."

"Such a mouth for a slut," Dick mused, adding a third digit to get Tim to rest his head back on the metal table. "I can't wait to rip my little boy apart." He licked his lips as he removed his fingers, tilting his head curiously, "I'm going to have to make sure you're stretched enough. I like to go fast from the start." His fourth finger caused them both to groan.

Robin drooled onto the table, "I need you so bad, Daddy. You know that." He tried to stop his mouth from making too bad of a mess, but the sudden emptiness made him gasp and groan with a sense of loss.

Slick hands grabbed Tim's hips, getting his ass to wriggle a bit. The lubricant's bottle smacked on the ground, being ignored as the cock began to breach the warm heat. Dick let his hips slam his erection all the way in.

"Should've made you choke on my dick. My loss." Nightwing fixed his mask as he ground his hips up into the ass, "Good boy! Damn good boy." He dug his nails into the hips as he began to thrust, long and hard.

"Yeah, it was," got out Tim, eyes crossing slightly as he began to feel the cock sliding through his ass. Each hit back inside made him nearly choke on his spit. 

Dick leaned over the body, biting into the shoulder as he thrusted. Moaning into the sweaty skin, he grinned as he moved faster and harder. "Come on, baby, I know Daddy makes you wanna cum."

Robin did his best to grind himself down in the table, legs shivering as the nails dragged down over his tights. "Daddy, don't stop!"

Nightwing grunted as he felt the ass squeeze down in an attempt to last. The slick lubricant kept him being able to move, causing a smirk to come upon his lips when he kissed into the neck, "I won't stop, baby, don't worry. I know how much of a slut you are. Wanting to be touched all the time." He pumped the nearly forgotten erection to get Tim to scream.

The release hit the table, yet the dick was jerked still. Robin couldn't breathe as Nightwing forced himself into the tight hole until the cum filled him to the brim. "Shit," he coughed, resting his face on the once cool metal as he felt Nightwing pull out of his loose ass. "Daddy?" He wondered, scared of being left alone like this by someone he actually trusted.

Richard stretched as he went to grab the keys to the binds, undoing them slowly to find they were irritated beyond belief. "Tim, holy shit." 

The teenager scoffed, but let himself get led shakily off the table. He clung to Dick as he was stood up so he could rest his face into the slick chest. He felt happy tears prickle his eyes, making Dick shake him slightly with a laugh, "Shut up! Let me enjoy this, Daddy." The aroused shudder made him have a laugh of him own, closing his eyes as his body felt more steady.


End file.
